Sapient Organisms Near Incredible Catastrophe
by Wrth
Summary: After being asked to investigate the strange occurences in an office building, Sonic and the gang find themselves caught in a dire situation. Too bad they aren't acting like it. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim rights to any of the SEGA characters within this fanfic. In addition, much of the dialogue, as well as the basis for this fanfic, is borrowed and inspired by Rooster Teeth Productions. Remember; it's not a copyright infrigment, it's a tribute!

* * *

S.O.N.I.C.

(Sapient Organisms Near Incredible Catastrophe)

The silence of the office building's third floor was disrupted by Jet the Hawk as he quickly rushed out of the elevator.

Tightly gripping his peculiarly designed gun, he zigzagged through the darkly-lit hallway lying ahead, skillfully maneuvering past furniture and other obstacles. He came to stop in a small, rectangular room with two entry ways from front to back. From the looks of the desk with the computer, and the sofa placed in the corner, the room was used by some higher up in the company.

Jet pressed his headset radio to his ear and switched on the transmission. "All clear, move it up."

"Roger that."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow zoomed from the elevator in much the same fashion Jet had. Upon reaching the room, they separated and spread to every vacant spot available.

Each one of them not only carried a different variation of the odd-looking gun design, but they each were completely outfitted in what could easily be mistaken as military-grade equipment. Of course, the color schemes of their individual equipment would most likely eliminate any affiliation. As usual, each one of them decided to paint their tools after their own traditional color patterns.

Sonic, taking a position just behind the desk, made a hand gesture towards Jet's direction.

Jet understood completely and whirled around to the front of the room, pivoting around the corner. He carefully scanned the gloomy corridors outside, only to confirm that the entire building was devoid of life, save for a few wilted plants.

Jet turned back towards the group and sent them a thumbs up.

Sonic nodded and raised his gun at the ready. "Shadow, you go with Jet. Knuckles, you secure the perimeter and…"

_My name is Miles "Tails' Prower, and this is the first time my help was requested for a mission. With the rise in reports involving paranormal anomalies, my friends and a few of our rivals got the idea to get together and find out why. Me and Wave were able to create and equipped everyone with gear that should be able to deal with anything otherworldly in theory, but I can't actually say that we tested our inventions thoroughly enough to-."_

"Will you just shut up already?!" Knuckles demanded loudly.

Sonic turned towards the echidna with an agitated expression. "Knux, hey, you listening to me?"

"I would if Tails cut out the narration. It keeps distracting me."

Sonic groaned and faced his surrogate brother. "Dang it Tails, what did I tell you about talking to yourself?"

"Sorry, it just helps calm me down… I'm nervous."

"Well chew some gum or something," Jet snapped. "That running commentary's freaking me out."

"Yeah, and don't refer to me in the past tense. That's rude," Shadow added.

"And stop calling me Rad Red. We are _not_ using codenames."

"Sorry everyone, really I am. It's just that it's my first day and I'm really nervous. I know you guys have been doing this for two month now, but I've never seen a ghost before."

"Neither have we," said Shadow, "but you don't hear us making monologues about how dark the hallways are, or how it always feels like something's right behind us..."

"Okay, now you're freaking me out." Jet pulled his gun closer to his chest. "Stop it, ya assholes!"

Tails blinked in disbelief. "You guys haven't seen a ghost before? That was the whole point of making this team, to find out about all the ghost reports in the city!"

"All because we hunt for a bunch of movie-grade, haunted house crap doesn't mean we ever find anything," Knuckles stated simply.

Shadow arrogantly huffed. "I don't even believe in ghosts."

"What?!"

"Me neither," Jet chimed in.

"Then what've you guys been doing this entire time?! Why are we even in here?!"

"Ha! We're collecting the easiest paycheck in the world, that's why we're here," Jet answered.

"Yep," Knuckles agreed."Let me set the scenario for you; a few employee feels a chill down their spine, or a coffee mug moves across the room. They call us in."

"We go in, look around, say we say some weird stuff and chased it off. Case closed, then it's Miller time," Shadow summed up.

"Let's have a cold one."

"I still have to write up assessments you know," Sonic complained.

"You guys are a bunch of phonies!" Tails exclaimed, pointing at each of them. "Me and Wave spent _days_ working in the lab to make all of this equipment, and you mean to tell me that you treated this whole project like some vacation?!"

Sonic threw his hands up in a pleading manner. "Whoa, chill out little buddy. No one ever said that we'd actually find anything. After all, when has anyone ever seen a real ghost?"

Shadow grabbed a nearby chair and took a seat. "Besides, do you know how ludicrous half of these reports sound? Take this mission for example; these people claim that the ghost of a little girl in a red dress is terrorizing them daily."

"What'd you expect?" Crossing his arms, Knuckles leaned up against the wall nonchalantly. "Considering this company's reputation, the head honchos probably thought that it'd be good publicity to have the famous 'Sonic Heroes and company' check this place out."

Jet placed his gun down and held his hands out dramatically. "I can see the headlines now. Superb Sapients Scare Away Spooks and Specters! Gives Armachan Two Blue Thumbs Up!"

Giving up, Tails slumped to the floor. His ears flopped down and each of his tails slinked limply behind him. "This is ridiculous."

Jet scoffed. "I'll tell you what's ridiculous; you arm us with a bunch of guns straight out of a NERF commercial and you expect us to fight spirits with these things? Heh, I might as well try to stab one of them with a dinner – f#$k!" Suddenly, Jet was yanked from the entrance and deeper into the office.

Sonic, who had been lying down with his eyes closed, looked up curiously. "What the hell's a dinner f#$k?.. Jet?" He jumped up and swiveled his head around. "Where'd he go?"

Knuckles, who also had been resting his eyes, scratched his head in confusion. "That's weird; he was here a second ago."

"I didn't ask where he was a second ago; I'm askin' where he is now!"

Yawning loudly and stretching his arms, Shadow glanced at the two in boredom. "Calm down, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this."

The air began to fill with Jet's agonized and unbelievably high-pitched screams, accompanied by the sound of snapping bones.

The entire group jumped to their feet and grabbed up their guns.

"How the hell do you explain that?!" Knuckles demanded.

Shadow cocked his gun and backed away from the entryway catiously. "That's simple, he just stepped around the corner… And started screaming at the top of his lungs… And making bone-crunching noises."

A significantly louder snap echoed throughout the floor. It was immediately followed by a blood-curdling scream.

"W-when do w-we get to s-say nothing h-happened?" Tails stammered out.

Sonic crouched down behind the desk. "Aw man, I'm _really_ not looking forward to writing the assessment for this."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope that was as fun to read as it was to write. Part two will be coming out soon. Thank you for readings, and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**S.O.N.I.C**

(Sapient Organisms Near Incredible Catastrophe)

Jet continued to shriek in pain as the rest of the group stood around aimlessly.

"Shouldn't we try to help him?" Tails said in a panicked tone.

"Okay hold on, we don't know for sure that he's in trouble." Sonic flicked on his radio. "Come in Jet, do you need assistance?"

A period of silence passed.

"Huh, no answer. I guess we should assume he's okay."

"He's screaming!" Tails frantically waved his arms in the air. "What else do you need to hear?!"

Jet's voice echoed into the room. _"If someone doesn't help me, I'm gonna freakin' die!"_

"There, see?!"

Knuckles shrugged. "Jet's a cool customer; he'll probably work through this on his own."

_"Ah, it just ate my leg!"_

"What ate your leg?! What ate his leg?!" Tails called out.

_"I needed my leg!"_

"He's gotta have his leg!"

"There's a perfectly logical explanation for all of this," Shadow droned on. Unsurprisingly enough he didn't seem too bothered by the situation. Either that, or he was doing a better job of hiding it.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "You always say that."

"Well, that's because there's _always_ a logical explanation."

"What about the time we saw that spiral notebook. Floating. _In mid-air_."

_"Why didn't anyone tell me about the notebook?!"_ Jet continued.

Shadow waved his hand dismissively. "The window was open; the wind could have blown it off the table."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how the words, 'get out Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, and Shadow' suddenly appeared on all the pages." Knuckles said.

"Maybe it was the Chaotix Team's notebook. Those guys have always been jealous."

The screaming suddenly stopped.

"He stopped," Tails said. "I think he's dead."

Sonic flicked back on the radio. "Jet, I repeat; do you need assistance?"

Another period of silence passed.

"Yep, he's dead. Maybe we should-."

A loud crunch reverberated off the walls. _"Oh God, that one hurt!"_

"Hey, he's still alive! We can still save him!" Tails exclaimed.

"Wait, we need to wait for a window of opportunity," said Sonic. "So how do these guns work?"

Tails held his gun up to demonstrate. "These function the same way as normal guns. Each bullet is charged with an electromagnetic field that will disrupt any ecto-."

"Wait a minute." Shadow interrupted. "Why do we even need these guns?"

"They fire the special bullets that-."

"Yeah I got that, but why did you make these things look so unnecessarily flamboyant?"

"Don't blame me, that was Wave's idea."

"Whatever makes you feel better." Knuckles fixed the young fox with an incredulous look. "You sure this wasn't a way to, um... project?"

Tails narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that if you feel like telling us anything that you're hiding - anything at all - we'd accept you without any bias."

"I won't," Shadow quickly threw in.

"I know where you're going with this." Tails retorted "And no, I'm not. This was _completely_ Wave's design."

_"I can hear you guys all the way in here!"_ Jet wailed. _"Why are you still talking about this?! Oh my God, just come in here and start shooting!"_ A few more crunching sounds were followed by even more screaming. _"This time I really am going to die, I mean it!"_

Jet broke out into a series of gurgles that slowly grew weaker and fainter over time. Soon his cries and pleas came to a complete stop.

Sonic cocked back his oddly-shaped assault rifle. "Alright, that's it. It's time to take some action here."

"Oh, so _now_ we're going to take action?" Tails said snidely. "Great."

"Knuckles, we need you to go in that room, assess the situation and report back here."

"Uh, shouldn't we go in format order?"

"What?"

"Jet went in first, and he's a speed-type character. It doesn't really make sense to send in the power-type when we still have another speed-type to do the job." Knuckles jerked his thumb in Shadow's direction.

"Okay, that's bulls#$t," Shadow snarled.

"Why even have the classifications in the first place, Shadow? We need to be thinking about the system," Knuckles said.

"Screw the system! In fact, I'm transferring to flight-types, that means it's _your_ turn!"

"You can't just change your character type. **SEGA **needs to create a questionably loose reason first. Juding from the last few games, that shouldn't be a problem, actually."

"I've got a reason right here; hover skates."

"Even _you_ have to admit that's a poorly formed argument."

"Fine, here's a new idea. All secondary characters go first. You're up, chuckles."

"Oh yeah? Well I call seniority!" Knuckles countered. "I've been in this series longer, so I have a lot more to lose than you do!"

"Lose what, the ten people left that still like you? That's not even a quarter of my _total_ fan-basis!"

"He's got a point, Knux," Sonic agreed.

"I can't believe your defending him!"

"Hey, I just calls it like I sees it."

"You guys can kiss my spiney, red ass, because I'm not setting one foot in that room. Besides, what are you afraid of, Shadow? You're a nihilist; consider this that 'sweet release' you've been whining about."

"It's a miracle! I discovered a whole new reason for living, and that's to avoid having my limbs ripped off."

"Well _someone_ needs to go in there and evaluate the situation," Sonic reminded them.

"I can evaluate just find from right here," Shadow declared. "We're in this room, and we're alive. Jet walked into that room, and now he's about fifty different kinds of f#$ked up. That's the situation."

"He didn't walk in the room; he was pulled in by some unseen force," Tails pointed out.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for that."

"_Stop saying that!"_

"Fine, I'll just go in," Sonic volunteered.

"Finally," Tails sighed.

"Guys, you stay here. Tails, you're with me."

"Good idea. Wait… What?"

* * *

**A/N: **Two down, two more to go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to give feedback. Thank you for reading, and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**S.O.N.I.C**

(Sapient Organisms Near Incredible Catastrophe)

After a thorough examination of their equipment, Sonic and Tails prepared to face the unknown threat that awaited them in the gloomy depths of the building.

"Alright, let's do this Tails," Sonic said. "We're going in side-by-side… You first."

"Er, okay…" Tails departed slowly from the room.

Sonic turned back to face the rest of the group. "You two stay here. If anything kills Tails, I'll scream the word, 'corduroy'. That's your guy's cue to rush in."

"Why the code word?" Knuckles asked. "Is Tails getting killed a secret?"

"I don't want to lose the element of surprise," Sonic expounded.

"What exactly are you surprising, the hypothetical thing that'll be killing Tails? Wouldn't it already know your coming?"

Sonic groaned. "Knuckles…"

"And I think a code word is just going to be too hard to remember in a panic situation. What happens if you get mixed up?"

"Knuckles, this over-analyzing is just going to get someone hurt."

That's when Tails called out in alarm. "Ah! Sonic, get in here quick!"

"See?!" Sonic dashed off at high-speeds.

Knuckles grabbed the desk in the room and brought it in front of the entryway. "This is some wild-ass crap we've gotten into."

Shadow hid behind the makeshift barrier, aiming his gun outwards for any approaching threats. "Wait a minute; didn't your levels in _SA2_ have ghosts in them?"

"Yeah, but the ghosts in that game looked like a bunch of rejects from _Luigi's Mansion_. This s$#t we're in right now is straight out of _Silent Hill_, or at best _Resident__ Evil_."

"Heh-heh, references. But besides that, there's a perfectly logical explanation to all of this, right? Right?"

"… I don't know why I even bother talking to you sometimes."

A moment of silence past between the two as they waited for radio contact from their allies.

"… If he yells corduroy, I'm getting the hell out of here," Shadow said.

"Ditto."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not wasting a moment, Sonic didn't stop running until he caught sight of the fox. Fortunately, he didn't seem harmed at all.

"Tails, what's the matter?"

"What do you mean what's the matter? There's blood everywhere!"

Sonic took a moment to observe his surroundings. Every wall was splattered with freshly spilt blood. Some of the bodily liquid had been used to write ominous messages such as, 'Get out' and 'All will die'. The weirder messages consisted of 'WTF', and 'I'm dying'."

Sonic whistled at the scene. "Huh, you'd really think I would a noticed something like this earlier. Whose blood is this anyway? Is it yours, Tails?"

"What? No it's not my blood! If it was my blood, I wouldn't be saying, 'Look at the blood'. I'd be saying, 'God, help me! I'm out of blood, someone get me more blood'!"

"I think this is Jet's blood."

"You think?" Tails said sarcastically.

"Hey, come on now Tails, this is no time to get sarcastic. We've got some unclaimed blood on our hands."

"I think it goes around the corner."

"Okay, let's check it out."

The two walked around the corner into an even darker hallway. As they traveled deeper down its length, the light became dimmer and dimmer."

"Turn on headlamps," Sonic ordered.

The two switched on their lights, gaining a better view of their surroundings.

"Wow, it's just a bunch of poorly-lit hallways and doorways without doors," Tails commented. "These decorators really had weird taste."

"Hey, I think the path branches off from here," Sonic pointed. "Let's split it."

"You're kidding, right?" Tails said incredulously. "That's the number one mistake they always make in the movies."

"This isn't a movie, this is pseudo-virtual life. Nothing bad is going to happen if we just separate for a little bit and see what's down each pathway."

"That's what they always say…"

"Just do it," Sonic pushed in an irritated tone.

Choosing their paths, the two treaded on individually down the dual, menacing corridors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Tails's relief, he reached a dead end shortly after entering.

"Well that wasn't too bad." He turned around to see that the way he came was replaced by a brick wall.

"What the..."

Tails turned back to the other dead-end to see that it had mysteriously opened up into a hallway with creaking sounds and flickering lights.

"No, I'm not doing this. If I walk down that way, something's going to jump out at me. I'm going to sit here until this wall goes away, and nothing is going to make me move."

Tails sat on the ground and crossed his arms stubbornly. After one minute, the brick wall began fading away into thin-air.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Tails got back up and headed back the way he came. That is, until a shaded figure started walking towards him from down the hall.

"So what?" Tails readied his gun and continued forth. "I can take this thing." The figure soon came close enough for him to shine his light on.

It turned out to be a smiling and completely harmless Christopher Thorndyke.

"It's horrible beyond words!" Tails whirled around and ran as fast as he could down the path with the flickering lights.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic had walked down his route until he came to a set of double-doors leading into a banquet hall. He pushed the doors open to find the room completely lit and extravagantly decorated. He made his way past cloth covered tables and low hanging streamers

"Wonder what this is supposed to be? Somebody having a party or something?"

Sonic followed a rolled-out red carpet to the very back of the room, only to find an empty pulpit.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was some kind of-."

"Sonikku!" A veiled figure in a white wedding dress burst through the double-doors and came running down the carpet.

Almost on instinct, Sonic pulled the trigger immediately and unloaded an entire clip. The figure twitched with every shot and flew backwards to the floor.

In short, but jerking spasms, the figure slowly got back up. The white dress fell away to reveal a pale little girl in a red dress. She staggered towards Sonic with a guttural hiss.

"Well, still better than the alternative." Sonic said. He fumbled around his combat jacket for more ammunition until realization hit him. "Holy crap, Jet had my extra pack!"

The little girl quickened her pace.

Sonic flicked on his radio. "Help, denim! Polyester! Wool!"

The girl had gotten within arm's reach.

"Dammit Knux, you jinxed me." Sonic screamed out one last time before the little girl lunged forward.

Tails entered the room a few seconds later, only to find the charred skeleton of a hedgehog. "... Hey, where'd all his meat go?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow's radio clicked back off after receiving the message. "I think that was Sonic!"

"Nope, I definitely heard polyester," Knuckles disavowed. "My guess is some crafty ghost is trying to crack the code. That's one smart poltergeist."

Shadow got up and started heading back towards the way everyone came in. "Okay well, uh, I'm going back to the car."

"What for?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Who knows? Maybe a zombies trying to steal it."

"What zombie's would want to roll in a '72 Plymouth? Besides, I thought you didn't believe in zombies."

"I'd believe in the Easter Bunny if it got me out of this building."

Knuckles suddenly bent over slightly and looked to his side. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Something hit me, something invisible."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical-." Shadow felt something impact the back of his head. "Holy s#$t, punching ghost!"

"Take that!" Knuckles shot his gun off in the air.

_BAM!_

Shadow moved out of the way just in time. "What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"Alright then." Knuckles put away his gun and started swinging his fist around. "Let's do this mano y mano! Bring it on, bitch!"

"Yeah, bring it!" Shadow followed suit and began kicking wildly.

While the two of them lashed out at the imperceptible entity, Tails made his way past the barricade and stared at the two as if they had gone insane.

"What are you guys doing?" Tails suddenly felt a force strike him in the back.

"Ow, something hit me!"

* * *

**A/N: **Next is the last chapter of S.O.N.I.C. Thank you for reading, and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**S.O.N.I.C**

(Sapient Organisms Near Incredible Catastrophe)

An entire hour passed yet the remainder of the group continued to lash out into the air, all in the hopes of striking down the being that had already taken the lives of two of their teammates. Soon fatigue began to set in, and they slowly came to a stop as they noticed the absence of the punching ghost.

Shadow glanced around the room cautiously. "Is it gone? I think we scared it off."

"Showed that punk-ass ghost," Knuckles declared triumphantly. "Don't tangle with the Sonic crew, the baddest crew around."

"Hells yeah! Now let's run away!"

"Wait, what if it's not gone?" Tails stated fearfully.

"What do you mean?"

"It's invisible, right? What if it's in the room with us right now? In fact, for all we know, the ghost could've possessed someone in the group!"

That brought an awkward and bone-chilling silence to descend upon the room. Everyone exchanged glances of apprehension and suspicion, not daring to make a single move.

"That's a good point, Tails." Knuckles quickly whipped out his gun and shot Shadow full in the head, sending his body to the ground like a rag doll.

"Are you crazy?!" Tails gaped in horror at the large hole created in the fallen hedgehog's face. "What'd you do that for?!"

Knuckles grinned boldly. "It's like you said Tails, The ghost possessed one of us. Since it wouldn't tell us its plan, I knew you weren't possessed, and since I was positive I wasn't possessed, then logically it must've been Shadow."

"But it was just a guess!"

"Not really, I thought it through pretty carefully… Want me to go through it again?"

"No, I mean _I_ was guessing!"

"Oh… Maybe you should've said that."

"I did!"

"I don't know, Tails. You sounded pretty confident to me."

"Look, let's just get out of here!" Tails ran for the exit. "Come on!"

Knuckles swiftly picked up the fox's pace and fell in right behind him.

The two dashed as fast as they could to the elevators, not giving a second thought to everything that had happened, nor bothering to look over their shoulders.

They made it into the hallway, jammed the first floor button into the wall, and flew into the lift as soon as the sliding doors opened.

When the doors closed and the elevator began its decent, the two took the time to calm their nerves.

Knuckles leaned against the back wall until his breath returned to him. "I can't believe we just left Sonic like that."

"Right, I forgot to tell you. He's dead."

Knuckles stared skeptically with a raised eyebrow. "It seems like you would've mention that earlier."

"When was I supposed to? When we were boxing the ghost, or when you were randomly killing people?"

Knuckles backed away to the opposite wall. "You seem to have a good understanding about everything that's going on..." He pulled out his gun and cocked it for use. "_Tails_."

Tails put his hands up pleadingly and backed away. "Listen Knuckles, you just need to calm down…" He clumsily pulled his gun out, only to have it shot right out of his hands.

"No, _you _listen. It's pretty convenient that a bunch of wild stuff started happening the day you showed up, and everyone seems to die when they're alone with you."

"Jet wasn't alone with me!" Tails tried to reason. "And _you_ killed Shadow!"

"Only because you told me to."

"_That__ was just a guess_!"

Knuckles took a menacing step and aimed his gun directly at Tails's head. "Well you're not fooling me again, you crafty ghost. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on ghost."

"No!"

Tails dove to the ground just as Knuckles pulled the trigger. He threw his hands over his head to protect himself from debris, but he still waited for the second shot. When it didn't come, he gathered the courage to look up.

Knuckles had somehow been pinned on the ceiling with several sharp stakes protruding through his abdomen.

"What happened?!"

"It got me, Tails," Knuckles rasped out.

"Wow, I really have to start paying better attention."

"You want to help me down now? I think I can make it."

"I don' know, you look pretty messed up. Those spikes look like they go all the way through. You know, you're not really a doctor. I don't know if you're qualified to say who's going to make it or not."

Knuckles hacked out blood in a violent session of coughing. "You got a good point, Tails; I really should've stayed in school. I guess my mom was wrong."

"Wait, why don't I get a doctor and bring him back here?" Tails suggested. "Just hold on, we're about to make it back to the first floor."

"I… don't… think…" Knuckles groaned one last time before his head fell limply with his eyes closed.

"You know what? I think I'm just going to go." Tails readied himself to run just as the elevator reached its destination.

He was quickly halted in his steps when the elevator slid open to reveal a pale little girl in a red dress.

"… This is a bad day."

--

"This is Alpha Two; I've made it to the third floor with Alpha Three."

"Careful guys, we don't know what's up there."

The radio clicked off and the two GUN soldiers continued their mission to locate Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, who had gone missing for a week after entering this particular building.

"Hey, I found a survivor!" Alpha Three called out. Alpha Two rushed over to see Tails facing the wall in a fetal position. His fur was disheveled and his entire body shook slightly.

"Command, we've got one," Alpha Two radioed

"Where's the rest of your team?" Alpha Three asked.

Tails answered without turning around. "They're dead, they're all dead... it took their bodies."

Alpha Two turned to his teammate. "Prep him for evac, I'll keep looking," He rushed out of the room and down the hallway.

Alpha Three pulled out a medical kit and approached the young fox. "Miles Prower, can you move?"

"Yeah, but don't call me Miles." Tails slowly turned around to reveal glowing red eyes. "My name is... **Tails**." He said in a disturbingly deep voice.

"Hey kid, your eyes are kind of red. You want some eye drops?"

"**That's okay**."

"Your voice is kind of raspy too."

"**I need some water**."


End file.
